The Legend of Hibari Claus
by Kokoro Takeda
Summary: A Christmas Special


Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN KHR :D

Haha, my first Christmas special ever! I was reminded by Okiyama-san...

It's a one-shot :D

Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Legend of Hibari Claus**

** "Once upon a time, there was a man called Mukuro Claus. He was a kind man who gave presents to kids during Christmas. A few years later, he married Chrome Claus and together, they had a son, who was named Hibari. They loved Hibari a lot and they spent many merry times together.**

** However, Mukuro Claus was inflicted with a serious illness one day. As he grew weaker and weaker, he called his son to him. He told Hibari that he must continue giving presents to kids in his place. Then, he died.**

** Hibari Claus was extremely saddened by his father's death, but he knew he had to be strong. Father wants me to stay happy, and to share happiness, he thought. Thus, he did as he was told.**

** As he finished delivering the last present, he turned to head home, but he heard a child crying. He asked the child, "Little One, what has happened? Why are you crying so?"**

** "I don't know why stepfather treats me like a stranger. He beats me and makes me work. I try to please him, but all he does is yell at me. I thought he would let me eat more during Christmas, but he locked me outside. He even said that I should die!"**

** "Oh my, what a cruel man. Do you want to come with me? I live with my mother and she has cooked up a feast."**

** Nodding, the little boy followed Hibari home. He was so happy and wished that he could stay there forever. Of course, Hibari granted that wish.**

** The next night, an angel landed on his doorstep. "Hibari," she said," the angels in the sky were moved by your actions last night. We decided to reward your kindness by letting you see your father in heaven every Christmas Eve."**

** So, by granting a wish of another, Hibari Claus got a wish granted."**

"_That was such a nice story, Mom!" Tsuna exclaimed._

"_Yes, and your father is home. I have to start cooking dinner." Tsuna's mother said._

"_Hey Tsu-chan! I'm back!" Tsuna's father appeared in the dining room, and patted Tsuna on the head._

"_Dad, are you going to give me a good present this Christmas? You always give me cheap stuff, and the boys at school make fun of me because of that!"_

"_Now, now, Tsu-chan! Your father works hard to earn money to buy your present you know! And his job is a dangerous one! You should be grateful to him and not complain so much!" Tsuna's mother said, poking her head out of the kitchen._

"_But everyone will look down on me again!" Tsuna burst out crying, ran into his room and slammed the door shut._

_A while later, his father opened the door. Hugging Tsuna tightly, he said, "Don't worry, Dad'll make sure you get a wonderful present this Christmas!"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise!"_

_The next day, Tsuna returned from school and found his mother crying. Throwing his bag in a corner, he asked his mother what happened._

"_Your father…he was killed when the crane at the construction site accidentally dropped its load onto him."_

_Tsuna cried that night. It was his fault, asking his father to get him a better Christmas present. _

_When he woke up in the morning, he found that his mother had killed herself. He was taken away by the police and sent to an orphanage._

_

* * *

_

It has been almost a year since Tsuna was sent to Vongola Orphanage. It was almost Christmas, but the caretakers were treating the orphans badly as usual. The orphans had to do all the chores and the caretakers just stood by, ordering them around, and whipping those who refused to work.

"Don't think of slacking just because it is the Christmas season, you trash! We'll ban those who disobey us from the Christmas feast!" Xanxus yelled. Xanxus was a scary man. He often had no mercy and handed out harsh punishments.

The Christmas feast was held in the orphanage every Christmas night, and it was the only time in the year the orphans could actually eat good food to their fill. Every orphan looked forward to it, and if they were lucky, they could get a present that was donated by the public.

*CRASH!*

One plate fell to the floor and shattered as Tsuna was trying to put a tall stack of plates into the cupboard.

"You're banned from the Christmas feast, brat! Now go clean that up!" Bel shouted, pointing to the mess of shattered porcelain.

With tears in his eyes, Tsuna picked up the pieces of porcelain, and threw them into the dustbin. What he looked forward to all year, was gone. Now he could not even get a chance to receive a present.

At night, the orphans talked in their little bedroom. They came together to comfort Tsuna. They all liked him because he treated them like his brothers and sisters, and often gave his food to those who had none.

"You don't have to be sad, Tsuna, I bet Hibari Claus will come during Christmas to deliver you a present. He will know you are a good kid!" Kyoko smiled and said. Tsuna smiled back. He really liked Kyoko.

If only it could come true…

* * *

"YOU'RE VERY ANNOYING, OLD MAN! WOULD YOU JUST STOP NAGGING?" Hibari Claus snapped.

His father, Mukuro Claus, had been telling him to take over his present-delivering job as he had to retire soon. However, Hibari refused to do such a lame job.

"Hibari, I really hope you can experience the joy of giving children presents!" Mukuro said, "You should treat other people like how you treat your pet bird and hedgehog."

"Hibari and Roll are cute, kids aren't!" he protested.

"Children are animals too, small ones, you were small once too."

"Ah I get it, I get it. What's my task?"

"To help an orphan at Vongola Orphanage. His name is Tsuna. I want you to grant his wish for Christmas."

"All right…"

So Hibari left his home, Namimori Mountain, to search for the boy named Tsuna.

Christmas had come and all the people at the orphanage were busy preparing for the Christmas feast. Tsuna smelt the food from his room and wished he could join them in the feast, but a punishment was a punishment.

Suddenly, the window slid open and a young man with coal black hair climbed into the room.

"Wh…What do you want?" Tsuna stammered.

"I'm here to help you. What do YOU want?" Hibari asked back.

"You grant wishes? Are you a fairy?"

"No, Ibut I can fulfil your one wish for Christmas."

"I don't even know who you are! Why are you trying to help me?"

"My name's Hibari Claus. You're Tsuna, right?"

"Hi…Hibari Claus? Like the one in the legend? How did you even know my name?"

"Yep, that's the one. And my dad was the one who told me to help you."

"Your…your dad? Is your dad called Mukuro Claus by any chance?"

"Hey how'd you know?"

"My mother used to tell stories about you during Christmas."

Tsuna began retelling the story that his mother told him. He also told Hibari of his parents' deaths. When he finished, Hibari asked," So, do you want to live with me and my family?"

"Yes, of course!"

The two returned to Namimori Mountain, safe and sound.

* * *

Author's Note:

When I was writing it I found it a bit lame...oh well, it's published, so can't do anything about it :P

And I kind of rushed it in 1+ hr...so I might miss out some details in the story


End file.
